


Tea Time

by lovely_laurent



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_laurent/pseuds/lovely_laurent
Summary: This had become their ritual -- kissing and shoving tongues down each other’s throats over tea and scones. Every time, their tea would turn cold, neglected in favor of touching each other on the love seat.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> okay so you can't really TELL it's victorian because i was trying to keep it under 200 words, but yeah, it's supposed to be victorian LOL

Merlin stripped Arthur of his shirt, kissing him hungrily. This had become their ritual -- kissing and shoving tongues down each other’s throats over tea and scones. Every time, their tea would turn cold, neglected in favor of stroking each other’s cocks on the loveseat.

Once Arthur was free of his shirt, Merlin relieved him of his own shirt, tossing it next to Arthur’s on the floor. That left them both sitting there, achingly hard, mouths hot from the kisses. Arthur was first to unbutton his trousers and expose himself for his lover, which Merlin took as instruction to do the same.

They took each other’s cocks in their hands, stroking and kissing one another. Merlin released first. His seed spilled onto Arthur’s hand, which earned a deep growl. Arthur’s cock throbbed in Merlin’s hand, and when he released, he did so with a loud, unabashed moan.

They cleaned and redressed one another, now that they were satisfied for the day, and before he left, Arthur made sure to kiss Merlin’s lips with a promise that he’d be back the following day for more. Merlin smiled to himself, and made sure to throw out the cold tea and scones.


End file.
